Deadly Infidelity
by Sangoline
Summary: Itachi ne supporte pas la trahison et décide de se venger


**~ Deadly Infidelity ~**

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait été déplorable, il en avait bien conscience mais il avait tellement mal. Son cœur souffrait de part en part. Une douleur sourde qui avait prie possession de sa poitrine, méprisant bien ce que pouvait lui dicter sa raison. Le combat entre ses neurones et ses sentiments avait été rude mais ses émotions avaient été plus fortes que sa propre morale. Avoir perdu le contrôle de soi était le plus gros échec de sa vie, une honte pour un Uchiwa.

Il avait tout prévu minutieusement de A à Z, ce qu'il allait faire et la façon dont il le ferait. Même le matériel avait été choisit avec attention, afin de fournir les meilleures sensations possibles. Il s'était procuré le matos par internet sur différents sites, il avait prit soin de rester discret. Et la furtivité était tellement de rigueur qu'il avait projeté d'opérer loin de tout. Loin de son petit frère, de ses amis, de ses collègues mais aussi loin de la ville. C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi d'agir dans un lieu calme, à l'abri des regards et peu fréquenté. Le vieux manoir Uchiwa se situant à la campagne, entouré d'une forêt et ne servant que pour les vacances d'été, s'était retrouvé comme le lieu idéal.

Destination qu'Itachi s'évertuait à conquérir au volant de sa Toyota Lexus, dont le coffre dissimulait, claquait et hurlait une terreur assourdie. L'arrivée à la demeure se fit silencieusement, seules les bourrasques du vent d'automne sifflaient et la pluie persistait. Est-ce-que cette averse pleurait-elle pour lui ? Comprenait-elle ce qu'il ressentait ? Il aimait penser cela et les crépitements engendrés par l'averse qui se fracassait volontairement sur le sol, l'incitait à imaginer qu'elle approuvait sa décision. Il fallait combattre le mal par le mal.

Réconforté par l'accord de la pluie qui le purifiait à l'avance pour ses pêchés futurs, il avança vers le coffre de sa voiture… Ou peut être qu'elle le bénissait tout simplement ? Dans les deux cas, il la remerciait sincèrement. Après une inspiration profonde pour se gorger de tout le courage dont il avait besoin; il ouvrit le coffre, laissant apparaitre un corps évanoui. L'individu était de sexe masculin, les cheveux noirs et dont la taille environnée les un mètre soixante-quinze pour cinquante-six kilos à vue de nez. Cinquante-six kilos qu'Itachi porta facilement pour l'emmener dans les sous-sols du manoir, autrefois utilisés comme cachots. Il fit attention de ne pas trop le balloter afin qu'il ne se réveille pas et se débatte. Une fois dans le sous-sol, il installa l'homme sur un lit médical. Lit qui avait servit dans son adolescence pour sa mère atteinte d'insuffisance cardiaque arrivée au stade terminal, en attente d'un cœur… qui ne vint jamais. L'Uchiwa chassa d'un geste ses mauvais souvenirs, ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser il s'était fixé un sombre objectif. Il attacha fermement les pieds et les mains de l'endormi, à l'aide de menotte en cuir comme celles que l'on utilise pour neutraliser un patient agressif. Puis, il se posa tranquillement dans un fauteuil en cuir rouge sang, à sa vue Itachi ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un rire amer, l'ironie de la situation était vraiment sordide.

En attendant que son « patient » se réveille, il remémora son enfance plutôt banale mais l'événement le plus marquant fut sans aucun doute la venue de son petit frère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été submergé de bonheur. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas trop, peut être que le fait d'être deux était toujours mieux que seul… Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'était juré de le protéger quoi qu'il en coûte et s'était évertuer à tenir cette promesse, enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Le sourire qu'il avait arboré, disparut. Sasuke lui pardonnera-t-il son acte ? Sa mâchoire se contracta et ses yeux devinrent humides, se serait dur à encaisser si tel n'était pas le cas mais compréhensif. Il culpabilisait vraiment pour ce qu'il allait faire, il pourrait même tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Itachi ferma les yeux. Non, décidément c'était trop tard, la machine était lancée et la douleur était si grande qu'il serait cruel de ne pas l'écouter.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et acquiesça un froncement des sourcils. Franchement, il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient accepter aussi facilement une trahison. Comment devait-il se juger comparer à eux, qui de doute évidence supportaient bien la chose ? Etait-il faible ? Ou était-ce les autres ? Eux, qui suivaient le mouvement comme-ci de rien n'était. Se mentaient-ils à eux-mêmes ? N'avaient-ils donc pas la moindre fierté ? Se laisser salir de la sorte, se laisser traîner dans la boue comme un vulgaire déchet sans se défendre. Se battre pour leur honneur n'était donc plus une cause suffisante pour suer sang et eau ? Surtout que dans l'histoire, ce n'était pas eux qui avaient le mauvais rôle. L'Uchiwa se posait tant de questions, auxquelles il ne trouverait jamais de réponse. Pourquoi, au fil du temps les gens avaient-ils perdus les principes et les valeurs qui faisaient justement la dignité de leur qualificatif : humain. Plus, il y pensait et plus, il se disait que les hommes n'avaient plus le droit de se nommer « humain » et de se proclamer mieux que tout le monde. Certes, il y avait des individus avec une gentillesse et une générosité hors du commun mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ces être-là étaient en voie d'extinction.

Itachi ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se sentait tant étranger au monde. Tous ces sentiments qu'il refoulait au fond de lui pour ne pas décevoir et ne pas montrer qu'il était différent, le brisaient. Il devait se comporter de manière forte et ne pas montrer de faiblesse, voilà ce qu'on attendait de lui. Pour cela, il avait choisi de réprimer ses émotions et de donner l'impression de ne rien ressentir, pareillement ressembler à un sans cœur. Il en venait même à regrettait d'être né. Après tout, en quoi sa naissance avait-elle une quelconque utilité ? Il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel comme Gandhi ou Florence Nightingales, n'avait pas non plus rempli le cœur des gens comme Mozart ou Vanessa Mae et autres personnes douées et précieuses pour apaiser le monde. Lui qu'était-il face à tout ça ? Naître pour mourir ensuite, lui paraissait incroyablement absurde. Au final, on finissait seul quoi qu'il arrive et cette vérité lui prenait aux tripes. Tout cela ressemblait à une blague des plus douteuses.

Il y avait tant de chose à voir, à faire et à découvrir mais les gens étaient contrains de trimer comme des malades et n'avaient justement pas le temps de voir ce qui les entouraient. Le sourire d'un enfant, le regard emmouraché d'une femme, les yeux rieux d'un homme et surtout les rires, pure merveille contagieuse. Seulement, voilà rien n'est éternel car en plus, l'espérance de vie était ridiculement minime. L'Uchiwa trouvait cela puissamment injuste. Il pensait à la personne qui n'avait jamais eu que du malheur dans sa vie. Celle qui n'avait jamais eu de famille ou que sa famille rejetait, qui n'avait jamais connu l'amitié, au plus des connaissances et spécialement qui n'avait jamais pu toucher ne serait-ce du bout des doigts l'amour. Ce sentiment à la fois chaste mais en même temps lubrique, qui s'insémine jusque dans nos veines et trouble nos sens. Qui arrive malgré nous, à fausser notre jugement et peut nous pousser à faire les pires choses…

Itachi soupira. Valait mieux qu'il arrête de se prendre autant la tête, ça ne changera rien sauf à foutre son moral encore plus bas. Il devait se concentrer sur sa haine pour mener à bien son projet. Et de la haine, il en avait à revendre.

Ayant suffisamment attendu que « son moche au bois dormant » daigne reprendre conscience, il décida de prendre les choses en main. Il s'approcha du lit, leva délicatement le bras et dans un geste rapide, puissant et brutal, il gifla l'homme qui avait commencé à trompeter de la gorge et du nez.

**- Gne ? Hé mais ça va pas t'as pété un plomb Ita ! Hé mais qu'est-ce… Pourquoi tu m'as attaché ? **Piailla le menotté.

- …

**- Oh ! A moins que tous ces accessoires servent à de vilains jeux obscènes. J'ai toujours voulu essayer le sadomasochisme. **Ajouta-t-il en s'enfonçant malicieusement dans le matelas.

Itachi serra les dents, se retenant de le finir maintenant bien que l'idée de l'écorcher vif ne serait pas si mauvaise en soi.

**- Oh , mais ne t'en fais pas tu vas souffrir ! **Lui affirma Itachi dont la voix trahissait la venue d'une tempête de neige hurlante et glaciale.

L'Uchiwa fut horriblement désarçonné lorsqu'il se rendit que sa menace avait gonflé l'entrejambe de son prisonnier… Oh, et puis pourquoi pas ? Si sa dernière volonté était de se faire péter le cul, soit il l'assouvirait. Ca tombait vraiment bien, il pensait à la torture obscène et rude.

**- Si tel est ton souhait. **Continua-t-il. **Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après, je n'arrêterai pas Tobi.**

Les yeux du captif se mirent à briller d'intensité et il sortit sa langue pour se lécher les lèvres, montrant bien son impatience et sa surexcitation. Il regarda attentivement les mouvements d'Itachi, celui-ci lui tournait le dos et sortait des objets d'une mallette que Tobi ne distinguait pas. Soudain, son tourmenteur se retourna, bouteille en main.

**- Une lotion ? **Demanda Tobi, les sourcils levés avec une voix presque déçue.

**- Contentes-toi de fermer ta gueule.**

Il se mordit la lèvre, il avait toujours aimé quand Itachi lui parlait mal, ça l'avait toujours rendu fébrile. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il sentit à peine son ami ouvrir sa chemise, lui poser la lotion et lui mettre des pinces à seins électrosexe.

**- Trop cool ! **S'émerveilla-t-il.

Itachi roula des yeux, il savait qu'il manquait déjà une case à ce mec mais à ce point là, obligé de dire qu'il était totalement barré. Enervé, il mit aussitôt les pinces à stimulation électriques en marche.

Oh putain ! S'exclama le séquestré.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour avoir l'érection plus généreuse, les pommettes rougies de débauche et des lamentations partagées entre des soupirs sourds et des onomatopées pourvues d'une envie que tout s'arrête mais aussi de plus.

L'Uchiwa le regarda sans émotion _**« si je n'étais pas entiché de ce crétin de rouquin, cette vue aurait pu me faire bander »…**_ S'était-il mit à penser. Il fronça le nez, dire que la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde était celle qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Pourtant de la souffrance, il en avait eu pour argent comptant.

Depuis tout petit déjà, les gens n'avaient cessés de l'éviter ou venaient faire ami-ami dont le seul but était la cupidité. Quelle n'avait pas était sa tristesse, sa douleur et sa solitude de n'avoir personne avec qui partager, échanger, quelqu'un qui le comprenne pour et ce qu'il était et non ce qui devait l'être. Il y avait eu aussi sont père qui avait placé tous ses espoirs en lui, ça lui avait mit beaucoup de pression et de peur. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de décevoir. Il s'était sentit étouffé de tout les côtés par tant de responsabilités et cela avait approfondit le malaise qu'avait engendré sa solitude.

Puis la mort de sa mère l'avait plongé dans un profond mutisme auquel on ne peut échapper, cette torpeur malsaine mais qu'on a plus l'envie de se défaire, devenue une compagne à emmener jusque dans la mort. Sa mère, si belle, si forte, si tendre, si généreuse et si dévouée à sa famille le genre de mère que tout le monde aimerait avoir.

Et enfin, le suicide de son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu supporter la mort de femme dont il était voué corps et âme. Elle était sa meilleure amie, sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Son bonheur n'avait pu être complet sans elle, alors il avait mit fin à ses jours.

Si Itachi avait tenu jusque là c'était avant tout pour son petit frère Sasuke mais il n'en resté pas moins affecté par toute cette tragédie. Il en avait beaucoup voulu à son père, qui les avait abandonnés. Oui, il n'avait jamais comprit son geste… enfin jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Yahiko Namikaze, ce fut le coup de foudre au premier regard. Il avait sentit d'un coup tout son être revivre, une bouffée d'air pure, le réveil d'un long coma destructeur. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait reprit goût à la vie, Sasuke s'était lui aussi heurté de plein fouet à l'amour. Itachi n'avait jamais autant rit de toute sa vie, tellement que son frère n'y comprenait rien et le plus drôle fut quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait succombé au sourire ravageur de Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke l'avait alors regardé comme s'il été un extraterrestre et lui avait lancé « Cet usuratonkachi ? Nan mais t'es pas fou ?! ». Ces deux là avaient mis longtemps avant d'accepter leurs sentiments et maintenant ils étaient inséparables.

L'Uchiwa regarda Tobi un instant et se décida à mettre les choses au clair.

**- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?** Demanda-t-il la voix remplie de dégoût.

**- Te faire quoi ? Tu sais, je suis un homme très occupé, je fais pas mal de choses dont la plupart je ne rappelle pas.**

Itachi serra les dents, cette enflure jouait avec ses nerfs. Très bien, il allait être servit. Il se retourna vers l'appareil stimulateur de tétons et tourna le bouton à la puissance maximale, puis le rabaissa aussitôt. Tobi avait hurlé.

**- Tu ne te rappelles toujours pas ?**

**- Hé hé, non. **Le défia-t-il.

Il n'en fallu pas moins pour accrocher un sourire sadique sur les lèvres d'Itachi, qui ralluma le dispositif à fond.

**- AAAHHHGGGRRR !** S'époumona le prisonnier.

Certes l'électricité pouvait être un stimulant sur les zones érogènes du corps mais jusqu'à un certain point et surtout à une certaine intensité. L'Uchiwa mit fin à la torture de son ami, non sans une mine déçue. Le voir hurler de douleur l'avait réjouis à vrai dire mais bon, l'électricité avait aussi le pouvoir de provoquer une crise cardiaque, ce serait contre-productif.

**- Le mémoire t'es revenue ? **L'interrogea-t-il amusé.

**- Connard, tu veux me tuer ? **Ragea le menotté.

**- C'est l'idée, en effet.**

Tobi ouvrit grand les yeux, tout à coup il se rendait compte que son ami avait tout sauf des idées perverses comme punition.

**- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me tuer parce que j'ai couché avec ton petit-ami !**

**- Bien sur que si. Tu m'as trahi, je te faisais confiance. Tu étais mon meilleur ami. **Blâma l'Uchiwa.

**- Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir le rôle de meilleur ami, je te voulais pour moi.** **Mais au lieu de ça, tu as préféré ce rouquin mal luné !**

**- Ce n'était pas une raison pour te le faire. Si tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture, pourquoi baiser avec ? Tu es illogique !**

**- Ouais. Hé, qu'est ce que tu fiches ?! Ahhh… continu… **Gémit-il.

D'une main Itachi masturba la bite de Tobi, car elle avait beaucoup perdue de vitalité. Il continua jusqu'à ce que vienne le bon moment.

**- Ah, ah je vais… putain je vais jouir !**

L'uchiwa stoppa aussitôt tout mouvement. Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait celui-là ? Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait lui faire du bien, tranquille, comme ça ? Hors de question !

Le grognement de frustration de la part de Tobi le fit jubiler mentalement, mais il n'en avait pas encore finit… Itachi fouilla dans son sac et sortit un objet qui rendit les yeux de son ami ronds de surprise.

**- J'ai trouvé cela très intéressant en allant dans un sex-shop, on appelle ça un cockring. **Fit-il en le lui suspendant devant les yeux.

Les yeux de Tobi brillèrent de lubricité. Itachi n'attendit pas une réponse quelconque et le lui enfila. Le cockring était en lui-même réglable et complété d'un anneau en élastomère pour les testicules. Sa fonction est de renforcer l'érection mais aussi de retarder l'éjaculation en enserrant la base du pénis.

**- Comment je fais si j'ai les coucougniettes qui grattent ? **Rigola le captif.

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe d'Itachi, ce débile se croyait vraiment au club med ! Les Uchiwa's avaient peut-être un sang-froid hors du commun, mais il n'était pas infaillible. La preuve, il s'apprêtait tout de même à tuer son salopard de meilleur ami ! Enfin, Tobi était-il vraiment son meilleur ami ? Il se sentait trahi mais ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable de lui infliger la mort. Certes, il culpabilisera de tuer un homme, car la vie est courte et précieuse mais lui ou un autre, cela ne faisait aucune différence.

**- Alors chéri, c'est quand que tu me baises ? **Interrompis son ex-meilleur ami.

Itachi haussa un sourcil… Mais de quoi parlait cet idiot ? Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait rentrer « popol » dans son trou du cul mal lavé ?! Nan mais… Ouais, personne ne lui en voudra d'éliminer un abruti pareil de la surface de la terre.

Tout en mimant de la tête l'arrangement engendré dans sa réflexion, Itachi sortit un paquet de cigarette et en sortit une, ainsi qu'un briquet. Il alluma et tira une taffe bourrée de cochonnerie en tout genre et dont il ne valait mieux pas en connaître la consistance.

- '**Tachi ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ? Depuis quand tu fumes ?** Demanda l'otage.

**- Disons depuis dix secondes environ. **Lui répondit-il nonchalamment en regardant avec fascination les cendres rouges du mélange foireux se consumer.

L'uchiwa planta ses yeux dans celle de son prisonnier, un sourire tout sauf angélique apparut. Son regard parcourut le corps de Tobi et eut un rire à la fois hautain et bourré de monstruosité.

Tobi n'eut même pas le temps d'émettre la moindre pensée qu'Itachi parsemait le bas de son abdomen de brûlures bien senties. Entre deux, il tirait une latte pour que la cigarette ne s'éteigne pas. Le séquestré serrait les dents pour ne pas montrer sa douleur.

Deux élancements étaient présents. Le premier était celui du moment de l'impact, du brasier contre la peau. Tobi avait contracté ses abdominaux mais le combat était vain, il cramait comme un cochon à la broche. Le deuxième était évidemment celui où l'épiderme continuait de lui procurer la sensation d'inflammation extrême.

Itachi n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait être amusant, les réactions de son ami l'enchantaient et alimentaient son désir de le voir souffrir par sa main. Cependant il arrêta sa pratique, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que l'Uchiwa pouvait clamer encore plus que d'habitude, c'était qu'il détestait la clope ! Ca puait, ça faisait mal à la gorge et ne parlons même pas quand par un malheureux hasard, la fumée passait par les trous de nez… Argff !

Itachi se retourna et écrasa son mégot. Bon, au moins ça l'aura amusé un temps.

**- Ah ah ah ah ah ! **Se bidonna Tobi.

**- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer comme ça? Devrais-je y aller au chalumeau ?**

L'Uchiwa écarta les yeux ronds… C'était une putain de bonne idée qu'il venait d'avoir là ! Argh, dommage qu'il n'y en avait pas dans le manoir, ça prendrait trop de temps pour aller jusqu'en ville et pas de voisin pour en emprunter un. Bon sang, la vie était parfois ingrate !

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas autre chose en stock, mais là l'envie d'un petit chalumeau était assez tentante… Cela dit, idée à garder pour une future autre vie.

**- Franchement Itachi ! Faire tout ça pour un minable comme Yahiko ! C'est qu'un pauvre clochard. **

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Yahi ait le statut d'ouvrier fait de lui un minable et un clochard. **Lui répondit-il amer, il ne supportait pas ce genre d'injustice.

**- Arrête, niveau culture tu dois t'ennuyer sévère. D'ailleurs, n'est ce pas pour cela que tu ne viens plus aux réceptions mondaines ? Nan vraiment, dis-moi ce que tu lui trouve à Monsieur le tatoueur-perceur ? Même son job laisse à désirer ! Et franchement, comment oses-tu laisser ton petit frère sortir avec le cousin qui passe son temps à bouffer des ramens ? Ah la la, les Uchiwa's sont tombés bien bas !**

**Alors de un, Sasuke est assez grand pour savoir qui le rend heureux et moi aussi, j'aime bien les ramens. De deux, ce que je trouve à Yahi ? C'est simple, il est beau, musclé, tendre, altruiste, généreux, intelligent contrairement à ce que tu penses. Je m'ennuis jamais, il m'apprend plein de choses, il assure comme un dieu au lit, il a une grande et grosse queue. Il est aussi joueur, il s'intéresse toujours aux choses me concernant et j'aime son impulsivité. Que dire d'autre ? Son métier, j'adore carrément ! C'est un artiste, ses tatouages ont toujours l'air d'être si réels, si vivants. Enfin tu vois, tout ce que tu n'es pas. Et de trois, pour les réceptions, je n'ai jamais aimé ça. C'est beaucoup trop barbant, je m'y ennuis comme ce n'est pas permis et personnellement, je me fiche de savoir qui a dépensé le plus d'argent ou de la dernière trouvaille de X ou Y en matière de partenaire sexuel. Chacun sa vie ! **Déclara Itachi avec assurance, en oubliantvolontairement la dernière pique de Tobi.

Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il connaissait lui aux us et coutumes de la famille Uchiwa ? Que dalle, ouais ! Elles n'ont absolument rien de comparable à l'éducation de tous ces petits bourgeois qui ce prennent pour des grands hommes !

**- Répugnant tout ces compliments ! N'oublierais-tu pas qu'il a été voir ailleurs avec moi ici présent ?! Peut être, que ce n'est ce pas la première fois qu'il t'est infidèle ? Veux-tu savoir les détails concernant notre torride aventure ? **Demanda Tobi, très envieux de voir Itachi être écœurait par son récit, peut être même qu'il en vomira !

**- Tu en meurs d'envie n'est ce pas ? Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir. Et puis, aventure c'est vite dit pour un soir seulement !**

Tobi sourit très content que son tortionnaire ne le bâillonne pas. L'Uchiwa avait peut être de la rancœur et de la haine, mais lui aussi. Savait-il, non se rendait-il compte à quel point il le désirait ? Le foutre dans son lit était devenu son unique priorité, pire son obsession. Il le rendait tout simplement fou ! Son plan avait échoué lamentablement, au lieu qu'Itachi vienne pleurer dans ses bras, il se retrouvait dans une situation des plus inconfortable et ne pouvait rien contrôler… à part essayer de le manipuler. Mais là encore, on parlait d'un Uchiwa, le genre de bestiole dure à se laisser influencer. En autre, tout pour faire chier !

**- Tu as entièrement raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te priverai de détails si croustillant alors que tu me tortures sans scrupules.**

Itachi le dévisagea. Alors là, s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'excuse et éprouve des remords, il pouvait toujours se foutre le doigt dans le cul et faire l'avion ! Au début oui, il en avait eu mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait et pensait faire du mal à quelqu'un. Cependant, il devait avouer que cette petite torture avait un effet grisant sur lui. Tout sentiment de culpabilité s'était estompé. En fin de compte, il était peut être sado ?

**- Imagine-moi, imagine Yahiko et moi allongés sur un lit. Mon lit, les draps de soies étaient jaunes, le couvre-lit était tombé à terre et les couvertures étaient toutes en désordre. La chaleur et l'humidité que nos corps avaient crées, l'odeur de sexe si enivrante, si masculine. Moi sur Yahiko, moi ton ami d'enfance, ton bon vieux pote, en train de pénétrer comme une bête ton petit ami…**

Minute papillon ! Itachi n'écoutait plus à présent un traitre mot de ce que Tobi pouvait bien raconter. Il y avait anguille sous roche ! Yahiko Namikaze… un uke ? C'était quoi cette blague, franchement ? Lui qui adorait, non vénérait carrément sa position de dominant ? Le Yahiko qui ne s'était laissé sodomisé par une seule personne et à de rares occasions ?

Itachi se rappelait encore la première fois où son petit ami l'avait laissé le pénétrer. Il lui avait demandé d'y aller doucement et de forcer sur le lubrifiant, quitte à utiliser le pot entier. L'Uchiwa avait roulé des yeux par tant d'exagération mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. Face à son appréhension, il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'obliger de quoi que ce soit, que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être toujours le dominé, au contraire. Toutefois, Yahiko n'était pas d'accord et avait réussit à lui fournir un argument qui en imposait _**« on sera enfin complet mon amour**_ _**»**_. Ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie, il s'était liquéfié en entendant ça. Personne avant lui n'avait franchit l'intimité de son Namikaze et bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il était serré le pourrit !

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que ce que venait de pestiférer Tobi n'était qu'autre qu'un tissu de mensonge. D'ailleurs la première fois que Yahiko l'avait rencontré, il n'avait pas arrêté de dire _**« ton ami à le trou du cul en feu, il lui faut une queue pour le calmer… ne compte pas sur moi ».**_

**- Alors là, tu vois, je ne te crois pas du tout. Je connais par cœur Yahi et je sais très bien qu'il ne se laisserait jamais dominer. **Coupa l'Uchiwa son ex-ami dans son long monologue.

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?** **Ce n'est peut être pas la première fois qu'il te trompe ?! Tu es tellement amoureux de lui que tu n'arrives pas à voir la vérité, mais les faits sont là ! J'ai couché avec ! Tout ce que ce misérable veut, c'est une bonne bite dans le cul.**

**- Alors déjà, ce n'est pas avec ton ridicule et microscopique pénis qu'on risque d'en avoir « une bonne » dans le popopin. De plus, Yahi est un mâle alpha en puissance, un seme pur et dur il ne se laisserait surement pas dominer par un débile petit uke comme toi. Question de fierté ! **Répondit aussitôt Itachi, au taqué.

**- T'as réponse à tout, hein ?! **S'exclama Tobi rageur.

**- Uchiwa très cher, un Uchiwa a toujours raison. Une histoire de gènes rares, enfin bref tu vois de quoi je parle.**

Tobi devint rouge de colère. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait chez Itachi, c'était bien son complexe de supériorité qu'il lui ferait bien bouffer s'il n'était pas attaché et affaiblit. Néanmoins, utiliser les mots pouvait toujours faire mal.

**- Très bien, Monsieur je pète plus haut que mon cul, tu veux savoir la vérité ?**

Itachi hocha la tête avec un air extrêmement sérieux, prêt à l'écouter une bonne fois pour toute.

**- J'avais tout prévu, je savais qu'il serait présent à la fête d'anniversaire de Deidara, tout comme je savais que tu étais en voyage d'affaire. Une occasion pareille, c'était ma chance ! Sans toi dans les parages, je pouvais enfin humilier ce déchet.**

L'Uchiwa avait à moitié posé ses fesses sur la table, juste pour prendre appui. Il regardait Tobi, les yeux froncés comme absorbé par la conversation.

**- Mais, ce con pour ne pas changer à réussi à se faire désirer avec un retard d'une heure et demi.**

Itachi eu un sourire, avoir Kakashi Hatake comme cousin avait un impact clinquant sur Yahiko. Et, ça lui faisait aussi plaisir que Tobi aivait dû poireauter comme un idiot. Il l'imaginait très bien dans son coin en insultant de tous les noms le Namikaze.

**- Et ? **Reprit Itachi voyant que son prisonnier s'était tu.

**- Comme d'habitude, je l'ai abordé avec toute l'hypocrisie dont j'étais capable. Je lui ai donné à boire, mais là encore Monsieur n'aime pas la Vodka, il préfère le Whisky ! J'ai du m'armer encore de patience et du attendre le moment opportun.**

**- Pour faire quoi ? **Demanda l'Uchiwa en palissant.

**- Pour droguer cet enculé !**

Itachi retint son souffle. Putain, il le savait ! Dès que son ami avait parlé de le faire boire, l'Uchiwa avait tout de suite pensé à du GHB ou une autre drogue dans le genre. Et, il s'imaginait très bien l'affreuse suite.

**- Evidemment, j'ai mis la double dose. Je ne suis pas fou, le Namikaze est bien plus baraqué que moi. Il s'est sentit mal tout de suite et s'est dirigé aussitôt vers les toilettes. Je l'ai donc suivi et assommé… Enfin tu connais ça toi, tu as fait la même chose pour moi, la drogue en moins… Bon je l'avoue, j'ai eu un mal de chien à le trainer jusqu'à chez moi et encore aujourd'hui je me demande comment j'ai réussi ce petit miracle. Il pèse son poids ce bâtard !**

_**« Nous y voilà »**_ pensa Itachi qui serrait les poings comme jamais. Le moment fatidique arrivait. Autant le torturer était marrant, autant l'écouter parler de ce qu'il avait fait de manière si calme, le rendait haineux.

Lui péter les os un par un, lui trottait en rond comme un cercle vicieux dans la tête… Bordel de merde, pourquoi son soit disant meilleur ami était-il un minable petit bourgeois qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, doublé d'un lâche et qui manquait cruellement de classe ?

**- Une fois à la maison, je lui ai ligoté les mains dans le dos et…**

Tobi arrêta de parler exprès. Il savait qu'Itachi devinait assez bien l'aboutissement des faits, mais il n'ignorait pas aussi que l'Uchiwa voulait l'entendre de sa bouche et ça, ça l'exultait puissamment. Limite, il pouvait presque voir de la vapeur s'échapper de toutes les parcelles de l'Uchiwa, tellement il s'énervait. Sans parler de son regard de tueur à gage. En ce moment, Itachi puait la fureur, l'antipathie et l'animosité… c'était plaisant comme une seconde vengeance.

**- Bon tu accouches ? **S'irrita Itachi.

**- Laisse-moi savourer ce moment.**

**- Dépêches-toi avant que je m'énerve !**

**- N'est ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire ?! **Répondit Tobi railleur.

Pris dans un élan incontrôlable, d'un coup sec et précis, l'Uchiwa lui brisa l'annuaire et l'auriculaire gauche. Le captif hurla sur-le-champ de douleur, ce qui fit un bien fou à Itachi.

**- Arghhhh, putain ! T'es un gros malade mental Ita ! **S'énerva-t-il essoufflé.

**- Ca aussi c'est dans les gênes. De toute manière, à quoi tu t'attendais ? A un pitoyable « je te pardonne » ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai la rancune facile. **Répondit Itachi d'un ton méprisant.

**- Toi, qui disais que j'étais ton meilleur ami… On pardonne à ses amis normalement.**

**- Peut-être, mais il ne faut pas abuser tout de même ! Comme on dit, ses vrais amis on les compte sur les cinq doigts d'une main. **Rétorqua-t-il.

**- Oh et quels sont ses personnes en qui tu peux avoir confiance ? **Demande le prisonnier d'un air arrogant et fier.

**- Yahiko, Naruto, Kisame, Kakashi et bien sur mon petit frère ! **Avoua l'Uchiwa.

**- Tch, déplorable mon cher !**

**- Bon arrêtons cette conversation stérile et finissons-en. **Déclara Itachi qui en avait plus que marre, il ne s'amusait plus du tout.

Que pouvaient-ils dire en plus ? Franchement ? C'était clair, Tobi n'était juste qu'un de ses riches égoïstes qui faisait des caprices pour un oui ou un non et qui n'acceptait pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Une amitié surfaite. Au fond de lui Itachi l'avait toujours su mais ils avaient été amis si longtemps. Ou était passé le Tobi gentil et qui s'inquiétait pour ses proches ? D'ailleurs Tobi n'était même pas son vrai nom ! _**« Tobi c'est court et plus cool, alors que Obito ça fait vieillot » **_lui avait-il dit. Foutaise, oui ! Obito avait commencé à changer lorsqu'il eut ses seize ans, jusque là, il était quelqu'un de maladroit, insouciant et qui aimait la vie. Il n'était pas non plus affecté par le fait que le clan ne le considère pas comme un Uchiwa à part entière. Oui, Obito n'était qu'autre que son cousin éloigné et le clan avait refusé qu'il porte le nom des Uchiwa's, car ils avaient jugés qu'il ne possédait en rien des qualités pour en être un. A l'époque, celui-ci avait beaucoup de projets pour aider les malheureux du monde entier… maintenant c'était tout le contraire. C'était triste, encore une âme corrompue par l'individualisme et le narcissisme des gens.

Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser attendrir par des vieilleries, un souvenir restait un souvenir, le présent était bien plus important. Et justement, la torture avait beaucoup trop traînée, maintenant ça allait faire mal.

Itachi lui retira son cockring, qui soulagea Obito. Mais cette sensation était de courte durée, car l'Uchiwa attaqua aussitôt. A l'aide d'un scalpel, il écrivit en lettre de sang sur son torse le seul titre que Tobi pouvait à présent porter. _Traitre. _Oui, ce mot lui allait comme un gant. Prit d'une pulsion Itachi attrapa un god taille XXL et le fourra dans l'anus de son ex-ami. Il va sans dire, qu'un god de cette taille et à sec, ne lui fit absolument pas du bien. Bien au contraire, jamais Itachi n'avait entendu Obito crier avec tant de douleur. Mais même la douleur que ressentait son prisonnier ne pouvait surpasser celle qu'il avait éprouvée et qu'il subissait toujours. Enervé à n'en plus pouvoir, l'Uchiwa remua le sextoy en vas et viens. Obito le suppliait d'arrêter mais c'était hors de question, Itachi était trop polarisé par le sang qu'il voyait.

La torture prit fin lorsque Tobi à bout de force tomba dans l'inconscience.

Dans une profonde et lente expiration, Itachi se vautra sur un fauteuil en cuir, derrière un bureau. Devant lui, un bloc note, un stylo, une bouteille de vin et un verre. D'entrée, il se saisit du stylo et commença à écrire. Une fois la lettre terminée, Itachi se versa un verre de vin et avala la boite de somnifères qui logeait dans la poche de son jean.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le sommeil vint, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente. Par réflexe, il essayé de résister, puis le moment ou toutes pensées n'était possible se fit sentir. Il rendit son dernier souffle…

_**Bien plus tard…**_

_« A mon cher petit frère,_

_Je me doute bien que tu es en colère et c'est normal. Cependant, j'ai quand même l'infime espoir que tu me pardonnes. Je suppose, que tu es au courant au sujet de Yahiko. Je le sais, Naruto est du genre à tout te dire et Yahiko à tout dire à son cousin chéri. _

_Je te demanderai qu'une chose, mets-toi à ma place, imagine que ce soit Naruto qui se soit fait violé… Je pense, non je suis sur et certain que tu aurais agit de la même façon que moi, j'ajouterai même que ton plan aurait été bien plus diabolique que le mien… Dans le genre sadique et bien saignant, du pur film d'horreur._

_S'il te plait, Sasuke, ne te laisse pas abuser comme je l'ai été. Suis ta voix et prendre bien soin de Naruto, ne laisse personne vous séparer. Enfin, tu le gardes si jalousement pour toi que je doute que ça arrive, mais sait-on jamais._

_Que dire d'autre ? Je t'adore et pardonne moi de t'abandonner comme ça. Laisse les gens juger, je m'en contre-fiche._

_Ton grand-frère que tu as envie de trucider en ce moment._

_PS : dit à Yahiko que je l'aime plus que la mort. »_

Sasuke était chamboulé par les événements mais comprenait plus que jamais son frère et avait confirmé les paroles d'Itachi, il aurait été bien plus cruel que lui. Pas de quartier. Quand à Naruto, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait noué un lien fort avec Itachi, ils étaient très complices.

Concernant, Yahiko… Il avait tourné en rond pendant des jours et des jours. La présence d'Itachi lui manquait incroyablement, il devenait fou. Il avait perdu sa moitié, son oxygène, son monde. C'est pourquoi, il prit une décision. Au lieu de se rendre dingue à broyait du noir, il se décida à bouger…

Devant la tombe de son amour perdu, le cœur laminé, il était resté des heures à la contempler.

**- Itachi, moi aussi je t'aime plus que la mort.**

Et c'est sur cette phrase que Yahiko se trancha les veines profondément et s'allongea sur la tombe, le sourire aux lèvres.

~Owari~


End file.
